User blog:IDLift3000/Elevator filming guide in Bali
This is a guide to filming elevators in Bali. In case that you are planning to go to Bali and wanted to film elevators while enjoying your holiday then this guide can be helpful to you. General *In general, photography is allowed in almost every buildings. Some people don't really mind at all about photography or even if you are filming inside the elevator. *Government buildings do not allow photography, but so far there are only a few government buildings in Bali that have elevators. Shopping malls and department stores *Almost every shopping malls in Bali don't have "No Photography" sign, with the exception of Discovery Shopping Mall and few others. *Security guard is only seen in every entrance gates, and rarely wandering around inside the mall. *Don't visit Denpasar Junction in Denpasar, it's a grotty dead mall and the elevator is no longer working. If you love grotty places, then this place may worth to visit. *'Discovery Shopping Mall': There is a large freight elevator. The best place to start film it is on the 4th floor, near the toilets. *'Kutabex Shopping Mall': The main scenic elevators have been blocked, so you may only ride the two passenger elevators next to KFC which have been converted into service elevators. Try the right-bank only (the left bank is always locked) by pushing the down button as the up button won't work. *Department stores like Matahari Kuta Square and Duta Plaza, and Robinson Denpasar Mall only have service elevator and it's always hidden. Photography is probihited. *'Bali Brasco': There are two XJ Siemens elevators which are locked out from the inside and requires a keycard to use them. Hotels Accessibility *Usually, every hotels have at least two or even three security guards standing in the entrance gate or lobby entrance. They usually don't really mind about random people entering to a hotel, so it's fine to walk past them. You wouldn't have to worry if you're a tourist. *Try to avoid being nervous or afraid while entering to a hotel. If a guard or hotel staff greets you, just say "Hello" with a smile. *If you're scared to enter, ride a taxi there, wait for a group of people ans follow them, or enter when a car is being driven in to the hotel. *Try to avoid smaller hotels especially if they are vacant, you might got questioned and suspected if you are able to enter. *Avoid brand new hotels that are in "open house" or "soft opening" status, the hotels are not fully open, and could easily getting questioned by security guards. Wait at least two weeks later until it's grand opening. If you are entering hotels with this condition, you might be suspected by security guards. If you have to enter, ask them to "borrow" a toilet. *Avoid entering large hotels that have barrier or tall gate and multiple security guards in the entrance gate by walking. Try to go there by hiring a car or get a taxi. Example of these can be found in: **The SeminyakOnce you're entering through the gate, you will be questioned if you're a local elevator filmer, so don't risk yourself and wasting time visiting this one, and the elevators are not very interesting. **The Legian **W Retreat **Nusa Dua Beach Hotel **The Westin Bali **All hotels within the BTDC complex in Nusa Dua **Ayana Resort Jimbaran **Le Meridien Bali Jimbaran **InterContinental Bali Resort **Pan Pacific Nirwana Resort Alternatively, if there is an exit gate without barrier and security guards, you can enter from there. An example of this can be found in: :*Kuta Paradiso Hotel :*Bali Garden Beach Resort Tips on how to enter the following larger hotels: :*'Pullman Bali Legian Nirwana Resort': there is a barrier gate and two security guards standing in the entrance gate. The easiest way to enter is by walking through a row of dead shops. From JL. Pantai Kuta, you'll see short stairs that leads to row of shops, go there then it will leads you to the lobby drop-off/in area. :*'Sheraton Bali Kuta Resort': also has a barrier and two security guards in the gate, but since it's connected by Beachwalk Shopping Mall, you can enter via the gate on the first floor opposite Zara. This is where most people enter although there is a security guard and a metal detector. :*'Discovery Kartika Plaza Hotel': enter from Musro Night Club parking lot then walk through the entrance road to lobby. *If you got questioned at the gate, just tell them you want to go to a restaurant, shops or travel agency (if there's one). Keycard/floors lockout *Here are some hotels that require keycard for guestroom floors. :*'The 101 Legian': requires keycard for floors G, 2, and 3, except for the basement, 1 (lobby), and 4 (skypool and bar). :*'Holiday Inn Express Kuta Square': require keycard for all floors except B1, 1, and 7. :*'favehotel Kuta Square': require keycard for all floors except G and L. :*'Ayana Resort Jimbaran': require keycard for 4th floors on the north wing elevators only. :*'Ibis Styles Kuta Circle Hotel': all the service elevators require keycard for certain floors, but the 3rd floor (lobby) is usually not locked. :*'Sun Island Hotel Legian': require keycard for (possibly) all floors except the basement and ground floor. :*'Mystique Apartment': require keycard for all floors except 1. :*'Holiday Inn Expressw Raya Kuta': require keycard for all floors. *To film the elevator with locked floors, start from the basement or top floor. You can also do this strategy if you want to get a second ride; start on the top floor, end on lobby/ground floor, go back to the top floor using the stairs, then end the video on the lobby floor again. Make sure there is a nearby stairs. An example of such strategies can be seen below: Alternatively, you can also wait for a guest then onboard with him/her to go to his/her floor. Service elevators *Service elevators in large hotels are behind staff only doors, and they are usually located behind or near the guest elevators. Some smaller hotels have their service elevator located in the guestroom corridor, and some allow guests to ride it. *Avoid filming service elevators in large hotels when they are very busy. Service elevators in Sheraton Bali Kuta Resort and W Retreat Bali are usually very busy during the day. *If you got questioned by staffs while riding a service elevator (like "Where are you going?/What are you doing?"), just tell them that you wanted to go to the lobby/like elevators. Other things to note *You don't have to worry too much about CCTV inside elevator, however, avoid filming multiple elevators in a hotel that have CCTVs. There could be a chance that security guard might calling you via elevator emergency intercom and asking you to stop filming (I had experienced this at Harris Hotel Sunset Road on November 2012). Hospitals *Since hospitals strictly not allowed photography due to patient's privacy, you should not start filming from outside the elevator when there is a reception desk or security guard nearby. *Most hospitals have visiting hours, look for a sign indicate visiting hours. Visiting hospitals other than the stated hours are not allowed. *Hints related to other hospitals in Bali: :*'Kasih Ibu General Hospital, Denpasar': it's usually almost vacant on Sunday, and security guard only standing on the entrance gate (sometimes he is seen chatting with parking services so this can be a good chance for you to enter). :*'Siloam Hospital Sunset': the hospital is connected with Lippo Mall Sunset. Security guard only seen on the main entrance. Notes ans references More guides to be added soon... Category:Blog posts Category:Elevator filming guides from SchindlerLift1874